1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for developing strategies for use in controllers and storage media for storing instructions which effectuate the methods.
2. Background Art
It is common to analyze and monitor data collected by electronics during a manufacturing process or a part-quality testing process (i.e., “process data”). This typically involves acquiring measurement data from one or more sensors, numerically transforming the measurement data, and comparing the transferred data against limits to check for compliance to an established norm. This is all done within an embedded controller device and is visually presented on a desktop PC or operator panel HMI (i.e., human-machine interface) PC.
The computer code that performs the data analysis and monitoring during the process is often called a “strategy.” The most widely employed approach to strategy development is hand-written computer code such as Matlab, C, C++, Labview, or Visual Basic. Solutions using this approach are usually fixed in structure and are parameter-driven for minor adjustments to the strategy. Major strategy changes must be made by an experienced software programmer.
Prior art document entitled “Application Specific Documentation—Piston Ring Inspection Station,” pp. 2-11, Apr. 4, 2002, discloses a file Hirata Graphs.xls with Excel.
Prior art document entitled “The Problem Solver—PC-PRO Monitoring System—DC Motor Testing #1780,” 2005-06, discloses an example application wherein a custom monitoring strategy is created by writing code.
Prior art document entitled “EMAC User Manual/Revision 3.7,” pp. 1, 80-86, 2006, discloses a fixed monitoring strategy.
The U.S. patent to Tegethoff, U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,652, discloses a user interface that provides a spreadsheet-like table to simplify “what if” analysis, and provides graphical and textual output of simulated test results.
The U.S. patent to Nixon, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,591, discloses a graphics generator that furnishes a user capability to design graphical views to be associated with particular control templates.
The U.S. patent to Shi, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,970,758, discloses a charge client that allows a user to view, modify, and perform “what if” analysis on statistical process control charts.
Published PCT application to Mathiesen, et al., WO2006/064362 A2, discloses a graphical means to select an estimator or control strategy. Also described is a graphical user interface that comprises graphically manipulatable means to select or configure information relevant for adjustment or correction of one or more parameters in a control loop.
Other related U.S. patents include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,621,639; 6,523,045; 6,931,288and 6,993,404.